


Pity little lies

by cursedbrioche



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agent Hinata, Angst, Clueless karasuno, Feels, Fighting, Guns and shit, Hinata is badass, Hinata lives by himself, M/M, More agents, Plot Twist, Spies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedbrioche/pseuds/cursedbrioche
Summary: 'Agent Hinata do you copy'The little tiny metal piece buzzed my ears as I heard the voice of a gruff old man. Well my boss you could say....'Yes sir'. My voice was calm...Collected...Different from what people see me as...





	Pity little lies

**Author's Note:**

> Holy damm I'm finally back.....  
> I really need to update my other storys.... (Too lazy)

Agent Hinata do you copy'

The little tiny metal piece buzzed through my ears as I heard the voice of a gruff old man. Well my boss you could say...

'Yes sir'. My voice was calm, collected. Different from what people see me as. A loud, happy and annoying sunshine that everyone seems to love and hate you could say. You see my life has been confusing from the beginning to start with.  
I lived with my mother and young sis a couple years back when I was in elementary school when all my hopes and dreams were all focused on one thing. Volley ball. Until it suddenly wasn't.

Men in black knocked on the door as I was playing with Natsu while mother came to see to the door. I remembered there hushed whispers to her while all I wasn't really paying attention. Until the men barged into the room me and Natsu were at. I heard the whimpers from Natsu when one man grabbed my arm while the others grabbed Natsu. I screamed, punched and kicked when the man stabbed me with a needle. I was losing the internal battle of keeping myself awake but lost.

I remembered waking up in a clear white room with my arms tied to the bed. I struggled but failed miserably. Suddenly the door opened and a man with dark hair with bits of gray streaks and dark sunglasses while wearing a black fancy suit. And for some reason he was smoking. 'Listen here kid'. His voice was gruff, serious and had a slight accent to it. American? British? One of them probably. 'I have to admit it must be confusing and strange for you right now but it is all for the greater good'. He slowly walked towards the end of the bed and sat down, carefully making sure he didn't trap my legs or feet. He puffed more on the cigarette while looking at me.  
I was scared, confused and pretty pissed.  
Where the fuck was I?  
Who in the shitty hell is this dude?  
'Here let me show you something''

Suddenly he grabbed a small metal device out of his pockets and pressed the button on it. And out of no where a hologram was lit up. It was a whole body pic of me. The hologram me was doing something, some sort of action that I couldn't see, it looked like I was miming to some fighting skills.


End file.
